The present invention relates to an improved ladder structure and more particularly to an improved ladder leg extender and leveler structural arrangement which can be mounted to the side face of a ladder leg.
Ladder attachments for ladders to extend and level the legs thereof are generally known in the art, attention being directed for example to the soon to expire design patent, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 230,370, issued to L. A. Kaye on Feb. 12, 1974 and to the expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,103, issued to A. J. Wright on July 30, 1963. The Wright patent teaches a ball joint foot formed of a resilient material and a non-slip bottom surface to permit connection to a ladder leg extender through a ball and socket joint with the ball being force fit into a resilient socket. Such an arrangement has been comparatively complex in manufacture and assembly and subject to possible hazardous separation under stress conditions. Moreover, this and other past ladder extender and lever attachment arrangements often have been concerned with appearance and footing and have failed to consider, let alone recognize, the mounting and durability limitations of the attachments with respect to various types of ladders, particularly those which require positioning of a lower rung or step of a ladder proximate to the ladder leg base to enhance ladder strength.
The present invention recognizing the problems of past ladder attachments for extending and leveling ladders provides a novel and unique ladder leg extender and leveler arrangement which is straightforward and economical in manufacture and assembly, which assures ready mounting to ladder legs with minimal bending stresses during ladder usage and which minimizes the hazardous risks of inadvertent lock release.
Various other features of the several parts of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.